The present invention relates to a cop supplying device for automatically feeding a cop to a cop carrier member when the cop doffed from a fine spinning frame is to be supplied to an automatic winder.
As a system for automatically feeding a cop to the winding unit of an automatic winder, there have been proposed a variety of feeding methods such as a method by which a number of cops are stored at an end portion of the frame of an automatic winder and fed from said storing portion through a conveyor to a cop magazine mounted on each winding unit, a method by which a travelling truck is loaded with a cop at the aforementioned cop storing portion and run along the winding unit to feed the cop to a magazine, or a method by which cops are conveyed while standing upright on disc-shaped members having pegs independently of one another without any provision of the aforementioned magazine so that they are fed in their upright positions on said disc-shaped carrier members to the winding unit. However, any of the methods is not freed from the step of feeding the cop from the cop supplying device, which is disposed at the end portion of the winder, to a belt conveyor, travelling truck or the disc-shaped carrier member. At the aforementioned step, according to the prior art, all the cops are conveyed and fed to the winder without being selected whether the cop is properly or improperly wound. As a result, the wrong cop, which is abnormally taken up, for example, the cop, which has only its one end portion of a core wound with a yarn layer, cannot be subjected to a starting yarn end seeking and removing operation for an automatic knotting purpose, even if it is fed to the winder, so that it is not unwound but is ejected.
The conveyance of abnormal cops together with normal cops is not only useless but also causes reduction in the working efficiency of the winder.